Distance
by DiamondCrook
Summary: After receiving an honorable discharge, Kakashi's trying to deal with 'normal life'. Sasuke's trying to deal with someone like Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Sasuke,

How's everything going? I hope finals aren't wearing you down too much. Your cousin told me you're such a perfectionist. He seems to think it's a bad thing, but I think it's kind of cute. Look at me. A thirty year old man using the word cute with a rifle in his lap. Oh the irony. We should be getting sent back soon. It hasn't been a definite thing, but so far so good. Perhaps we might actually get to meet. That is if you want to meet an old timer like myself. I appreciate that you've been writing back to me these past months. You've kept me sane.

I'm dying to know what you look like. But I told you I wanted to wait for the real thing. I just hope I don't have to wait too long... I don't really know what else to write. I have a lot of stories, but none that I want you to hear. I can't wait to go home and sleep. YOu can join me as well if you'd like. I hope you can spend a few days with me when I get back. In your last email you weren't too sure. You've told me how your dad can be. I wish he would stop being so critical. I hate how upset you get.

I know you probably don't want to hear this. But I think I'm falling for you. I'm sorry if that makes you feel uneasy. Of course I would understand if you wanted to take a stepback from all of this as well. Afterall, you're young and don't need to be wasting your time on someone as old as myself. Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon.

-Kakashi

Dear Kakashi,

You worry too much. I aced all my classes though. Well, almost all of my classes. I got a D in gym. It's not because I suck at sports or anything. I just don't like to play on a team with a bunch of people I don't like. And yeah you're a little too old to be saying cute. It's weird. I do wanna meet. My dad fucking hates me right now. But I'm sure I'll be able to get away for a week. I'll make something up. He's ontop of me about school shit, but he doesn't really care about my personal life. I mean, if he had it his way, I'd have no life. Which I'm really not far from it, but I get a bit of leeway. He's more worried about what my brother is doing.

Are you really sure that you're falling for me? Maybe you're just lonely. I could say that same thing about you though. You don't need to be wasting your time with some random kid. And I'm not trying to step away from anything. You're the only person who has come close to really understanding me. My cousin was smart in persuading you to write me.

So, I know you probably don't care, but last night I found a turtle walking in the middle of the street. I didn't know what to do with him, so I brought him home with me. I named his Kakashi Jr. Don't hate me for it. Haha.

I really hope you come home soon. It scares me more and more that the emails will stop. Please stay safe and alive.

-Sasuke ;)


	2. Chapter 2

My Dearest Sasuke,

I don't want to dissapoint you but it seems like I won't be coming home this month. Your birthday is coming up isn't it? At least that's what your cousin told me. He didn't seem entirely sure about it. It doesn't matter though. When I get shipped back the first thing I'm going to do is buy you something nice. I owe you the world.

Please don't worry too much. I'll be fine. I have a knack for escaping death. And how's Kakashi Jr.? I can't believe you would do that. I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment that you named him after me. But I appreciate that you'r thinking about me when you're not on your computer. I had a pet turtle when I was younger. My father and I had stumbled upon it during a camping trip. I had it for a year or two, but released it after my father's death. I suppose it reminded me too much of him. I got rid of most of his things which, thinking about it now, I regret. Now that you're out of school for the summer what have you been doing? I hope you're not spending all of your time in your room. You deserve to have some fun.

I know in my last email I said that I didn't want to see what you looked like until we met in person, but I really can't wait anymore. I don't know when I'll be back and the anticipation is killing me. Send me a picture please. And no I'm not asking for a picture of you naked. That is something I would definitely prefer to see in person. ;) (Again, I think I'm too old for those smiley faces as well. I'll stop now Ha) I know you're shy and get easily embarassed but I doubt I'd be disappointed with any picture you send me. I just hope you're not too disappointed when you see me.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Kakashi


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Kakashi,

You don't have to buy me anything. Please don't. I told you how I feel about presents. And I'm not planning on spending most of the summer in my room. I do plan on stepping out into the outside world a few times a week. My father wants me to study dyuring the summer too. I don't mind that at all. But he always tends to be breathing down my neck the whole time. He criticizes everything I do and sometimes I wonder if he thinks I'm a complete failure. He won't leave me alone about getting one bad grade. He thinks I'm on drugs or something. He's jsut putting too much pressure on me.

My brother came back from college yesterday. It's bittersweet for me though. I love hanging out with him whenever he has time for me. I just wish he would fuck up once in a while. I hate being second best.

I keep telling my friends I'm in a relationship, but they think I'm just making it up. I don't care if they believe me or not. I don't like sharing my personal life with most people. I guess I just want to see you for myself. Sometimes I think I'm just being stupid and delusional and that you're not real. You hear a lot about stuff like this. At least I do. Anyways, there's this stupid festival tonight. All my friends are going. I want to go, but not alone. Sometimes I feel like the only person my age who doesnt have a date or anything like that. How sad and stupid.

And why would I be disappointed? :(

-Sasuke

PS. I attached a pic. Enjoy I guess...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Finally a little change of pace in this chapter. Enjoy.

Kakashi read the email for what seemed like the twentieth time. It had taken him about a week to see it. Which was a lot shorter time than the other emails. Usually it would take him two weeks to write back. But being bedridden made it a bit easier to get his hands on a computer. Perhaps it was because he hadn't really let everything sink in, but he wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. Losing his eyesight in one eye was devastating for him. But that was years ago and he had gotten over it. The eye wasn't a pretty sight. It was strange looking and, no pun intended, but an eyesore. But this was on a whole new level. His leg it hurt and he didn't understand why. Those moments replayed in his mind everyday. His mind was flooded with 'what ifs' and how the outcome could've been different. Why had this happened? Somehow he believed that it was his fault. No one was killed, so he was thankful for that...and of course he was lucky to be alive, but why him? It almost made him want to laugh. Was someone playing a cruel joke on him?

"I look like shit," he mumbled to the man standing next to his bed. He watched his eyes travel up and down his body. He looked for any sign of emotion. All he saw was pity. He didn't want that. He didn't expect that from his best friend. He knew better than to pity Kakashi. Of course the second their eyes met, the brunette's face changed to that of contemplation.

"Are you going to tell him?" Obito asked.

At that moment, Kakashi wanted to blame everything on his friend. It was his fault for connecting him with Sasuke. And it wasn't because he thought pairing his friend with a teenager was a smart idea. Honestly it was all a mistake. He had mixed up the email addresses. Obito had tried to play match maker with another relative...one that was more appropriatly suited for his best friend. But things ended up like this and there was nothing he could do. Kakashi wondered how much his friend had really grown out of his ditzy bone-head self when he had found out that he was emailing the teen. He wanted to end it. But he was selfish. He wanted more and more and it was better than being alone again.

"Not at all," he replied, placing his hand on his leg...or what was left of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke looked over at his friends and wondered how long he was going to have to wait. It's not that he hated going out with his friends but he was tired of being the third, fourth or fifth wheel. His finger tips glided over his phone looking for any email. It had been two weeks now and he was losing hope every passing day. For some reason it just felt different now. His eyes drifted up to the empty seat across from him. He would be sitting right there. Perhaps he wouldn't want to hang around a bunch of teenagers, but Sasuke figured they could compromise on such things.

"You gonna eat the rest of that?" The blonde sitting next to him asked. Sasuke raised a brow, watching a hand slowly creep its way towards his barely eaten plate of food. He shook his head and let his food be stolen. "What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at his phone. It wasn't late by any means, but he wanted to leave. He felt as though he had no purpose being there. He felt like all he did was drag the group down. "I wonder if he's okay," he mumbled, kind of hoping Naruto didn't hear him clearly. But the blonde heard. He almost wanted to roll his blue eyes. He couldn't understand why his best friend was hung up on some stranger who might not even exist.

"What if he's some creepy fat old man who lives down the street? How would you feel then? Why are you so dedicated to someone you've never met? I think you expect too much."

That was all Naruto was able to get out before Sasuke was out of the restaurant. He didn't care if everyone was stuck with paying for his food. He also didn't care that he had a two hour walk home. It was cold, but getting sick was the least of his worries. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself though, but it was hard not to sometimes.

The walk seemed to go on forever. It also didn't help that he took a wrong turn and ended up walking the wrong way for an hour. He knew it was too late for him to just being walking around alone. Of course if he had told Kakashi about it, he'd be in trouble. He hated the idea of Sasuke walking alone at night. That was why Sasuke's wallet was emptier than usual nowadays. It wasn't cheap taking a cab. But he wanted to be alone.

It wasn't until he was about a few blocks from his house that he got a phone call from his father. He was almost too afraid to pick up the phone. It was 11 pm and he knew he was fucked.

"Sasuke!"

Looking up he saw his fathers silhouette down the street. He sped up a bit...actually no...he sprinted to his house, sprinted past his father and locked himself in his room. It only took a minute before there was violent banging on his door.

"Dad, go away! I'm fine. I'm sorry. I got lost on the way home and my phone died!"

"Open this door now."

"Leave me alone! I said I was sorry. I'll ground myself for two weeks."

"Open this fucking door!"

Sasuke jumped at the volume of his voice. He didn't understand why his dad wouldn't just leave him alone. School was over. He wasn't twelve. Coming home at 11 pm on a Saturday night wasn't a big deal at all.

Itachi left his room and walked down the hallway. He knew how their father could be and didn't want the worst happening to Sasuke. Although they had grown apart, he still needed to protect him. "Dad, leave him alone. We have to wake up early tomorrow morning. It's not worth losing sleep over. Scold him tomorrow." It was silent for a minute,

He smirked, knowing his brother was on his side. It bought him a few hours of peace.

He changed into an oversized tee shirt and discarded his pants and shoes. It was nice to have these quiet moments alone. Although he spent most of his time alone, he was constantly being bothered by his parents. Not now though. They were asleep and he was able to finally relax for an hour or two before going to bed.

He grabbed his laptop and got himself comfortable in bed. He wasn't big on those social sites that all his friends were on. He really just used his computer for games, porn and checking his mail. His eyes widened when saw a few email alerts just as he opened his internet browser. It felt like his heart always skipped a beat everytime he checked his mail. Of course most of the time he was just disappointed by endless junk mail. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, threatening to break the skin from excessive pressure. The second it took for the page to load felt like a lifetime. But it was worth it. Oh it was so worth it. And it came in the form of three emails. He wasn't sure why he didn't just send him one but he wasn't going to complain.

I'm home now. Sooner then you may have expected. I would rather not get into minor details over an email. I need you. I'm using a phone and have horrible internet connection.

-Kakashi

My Dearest Sasuke,

I hope you're open minded. I hope you're serious about the relationship we have. I can't wait to see you but I'm terrified.

My Dearest Sasuke,

I need to tell you something but I'm afraid to do that before I get to meet you. If you decide to leave me then, I would understand. I just need to see your face and touch you. Call me. I left the number at the bottom.

-Love Kakashi

Thanks for the reviews and followers. Means a lot :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi stared at his television screen, not really too concerned about what was going on. He felt so out of touch with the world now that he was back. All the shows he use to watch had long ended, and the news was something he refused to watch anymore. He stared down at his pug as he curiously sniffed his new leg. At least it hadn't frightened any of them. They were more confused by it. It frightened the man though. This was going to be his second night home and he really doubted he'd get any sleep again. It was too quiet. He had too much time to think. And the results were never good. It was almost around midnight and he wondered how long he would have to feel this way. He wanted things to go back to normal but he knew it wasn't realistic. Nothing could ever go back to normal. It had been too long and he had seen too it didn't hurt to hope.

His palms were sweaty and the idea of lying down for another minute made him restless. He wanted to go out. He wanted to get some drinks with long time friends. It wasn't that he couldn't. But he wouldn't. How could he go out in public? Of course he could hide it. But they'd ask questions. He didn't want people to know. Kakashi felt ashamed...weak...ugly.

He lightly tugged on his dog's ear, getting his attention. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Pakkun decided that resting his head on his owner's lap seemed like a better idea. The larger of the two dogs paid them no mind as he was sprawled out on the other side of the bed. His slightly twitching paws meant he was dreaming. 'At least someone's getting a good night's sleep,' the lonely man thought.

A loud buzzing noise startled the three of them, making them jump a bit. When had he dozed off? Or was he in that much of a daze? He looked on his nightstand to see his phone lit up. He shook his head and snatched it quick. THe number wasn't recognizable. "Hello?"

It was silent on the other end, besides the faint sound of breathing. He waited.

"U-um Hi?"

"Who is this?"He asked, having a bit of a hunch that it was Sasuke. It had to be. Well, he moreso needed it to be Sasuke.

The line went dead after that.

Not even a second later his phone vibrated in his hands. "Hello?" He answered again, irritation a bit evident in his voice. He instantly regretted sounding like that, but before he could apologize the person interrupted him.

"Kakashi?"

The voice wasn't one he recognized. It sounded too young to be one of his friends. The man could feel his face heating up a bit. 'So, this is your voice? It's nice,' he thought, sitting up a bit more in bed. This wasn't a type of conversation where you could just lie back and relax.

"Sasuke."

Silence. It was awkward. He wasn't much of a talker and Sasuke was...well a kid. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude."

The teen let out a nervous chuckle. "It's okay. Um...this is weird. I never imagined your voice to sound like this. Not that it's a bad thing. It's nice. I'm sorry." He meant it. It was definitely a voice he could get used to hearing for hours.

Kakashi opened his nightstand and pulled out his emergency stash of cigarettes. He was anxious..especially after that compliment on his voice. The boy made him weak. "PLease don't apologize," he mumbled with a cigarette between his lips. He lit it and his body instantly relaxed. It was a nasty habit that he was in the process of quitting. It was hard though.

"You're smoking," the teenager stated. He hated it. He let Kakashi know he hated it in their emails. His grandfather had died from smoking and he didn't want to relive that again.

Kakashi put the cigarette out in an instant, but not before taking a long drag. "It's out Sasuke."

"Thank you." He really hoped Kakashi would kick the habit for good, but now was a good start.

"Anything for you."

What could he say to that? It sounded so sincere. It caught Sasuke off gaurd and he felt like hanging up and hiding. He tried to think of something to say. Anything. Any topic of conversation would do. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't so worried. He was relieved. He was relieved that this person existed and it couldn't come at a better time.

"I walked home by myself tonight!" The teen blurted out. "I didn't mean to. But I had no money for a taxi. I'm sorry."

A second later there was loud banging coming from the room next to him. "GO TO BED!" His father yelled.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. How random..."Don't apologize. I'm grateful you're home safe and I assume you have to get going now?" He bit his lip in an attempt to hold himself back from begging the teen not to hang up. Pathetic? He thought so.

"I don't want to. But I probably should. My dad's pissed at me. But maybe,...tomorrow can I call you? If you want though. If not then it's okay."

"Call me anytime tomorrow please. Call the second you wake up."

Sasuke pulled the covers over his head and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. This was still so weird. But his awkwardness was washed over with disappointment. He imagined their first phone call to last for hours, not seconds. It couldn't be helped though. At least it gave him time to think about what to say. Afterall, he didn't want to seem like a dull immature teenager. "Okay. I will...goodnight b-ba-...night Kakashi."


End file.
